The present invention relates to shrink-film packaging and, more particularly, to shrunk-on packaging for an assembled aircraft or portion thereof and a method of making the same utilizing heat-shrinkable polymer film.
Aircraft, particularly modern, sophisticated rotary aircraft (such as helicopters) and collapsible wing aircraft used on ships are highly susceptible to environmentally induced damage caused by dust, dirt, air borne particles or the like which may enter and disrupt delicate hydraulic and instrumentation systems, as well as other operational systems, particularly during extended periods of non-operational storage. In addition, aircraft of this type, as well as any other types of aircraft, are susceptible to damage caused by wind, rain, sleet and other weather factors, as well as corrosion, etc., which may occur during prolonged shipment from one facility to another, particularly if such shipment is overseas, for example, from the United States to Europe. Such damage may be exacerbated if the aircraft is directly exposed to weather conditions, such as when the aircraft is shipped on the top or upper deck of a ship.
In the past, large preformed shipping covers made of canvas or some other weather-resistant material were either sprayed or installed over aircraft of this type for extended storage periods and/or for shipment, particularly shipment overseas. However, such covers or spray-on materials were heavy and clumsy, making them difficult and relatively time-consuming to install and/or remove. In addition, such covers were relatively expensive, thereby significantly increasing the cost involved in storing and/or shipping an aircraft utilizing such covers. Once the preformed covers were removed from the aircraft they had to be washed, dried and specially packed, thereby incurring additional time and expense. Moreover, while such covers functioned reasonably well, they were installed upon the aircraft utilizing strapping, belting and the like and, therefore, were not airtight. Therefore, additional special precautions had to be taken, particularly when shipping aircraft overseas, to prevent moisture and vapor penetration and/or corrosion.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described aircraft covers by providing shrunk-on film packaging for an aircraft which is comprised of a polymer film applied to tightly conform to the aircraft to provide a strong, generally airtight cover. The packaging of the present invention can be installed on an aircraft within a relatively short period of time and provides good protection from dust, debris and weather, as well as from moisture and vapor penetration. The packaging of the present invention is also easily removed after storage or shipment of the aircraft and is readily disposable. Moreover, use of the present invention results in considerable savings in money as well as time for installation and removal.